Alice
| english = }} Alice is the spirit of a doll possessed by the vengeful "Doll Chimera" card. Her character is based on the title character of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She dresses in Gothic Lolita style clothing. She and her Deck carry many references to the anime Rozen Maiden, such as her Deck containing dolls attempting to be perfect, and Moon Phase, with her having changed from being mean to being kind once the moon had come out from behind the clouds. Both of these series are heavily influenced by Carroll's work. Biography When some Obelisk Blue students dueled, Alice watched them. When one student in particular lost, he blamed his loss on his "Doll Chimera" card, calling it useless trash and insisting he'd start winning again after he got rid of it. The same student later rips "Doll Chimera" in half, and all the anger and pain of the card seeps into Alice. In the English anime, Alice explains that all the negative energy caused a darkness to enter her spirit. From that point onwards, Alice disliked all Duelists for she had the conception they were all heartless creatures. When Jaden and his friends returns from Domino City, "Winged Kuriboh" detects that Alice is a stranger. Alice poses as a transfer student into the Slifer Red Dorm, and is nice to the rest of the Slifers, cleaning their dirty rooms and even preparing food for them, which causes Tyranno to fall madly in love with her. Bastion claims he has seen Alice somewhere before, but Syrus tells him that "that line never works." (In the Japanese version, Bastion is seen researching Alice on his computer, and comes up with a positive image: "Alice in Despairland"). However, later that night Tyranno disappears. Jaden goes to investigate and discovers Bastion unconscious under a tree in the forest. Bastion has no memory of how he got there, claiming he "must have blacked out" (It is indicated that Alice also kidnapped him). Together they find Tyranno, and Alice appears (Cut out of the English Anime is the scene of Alice walking on water - an obvious and controversial display of supernatural powers). They learn that Alice has kidnapped Tyranno and is using him as hostage to challenge other Duelists. She claims she posed as a transfer student of Slifer Red in order to seek out victims to plunge into darkness (In the English Anime, when asked by Jaden who she really is, she claims that she is "a disposable soul, just like everyone.") She continues to issue several macabre statements until asked by Jaden why she's doing all this. She replies that all Duelists unleash despair on the world, and that she's here to change that. Alice justifies that all happiness is an illusion; and thus, she's here to erase that false happiness. In the Japanese version, Alice wants to crush all the light of hope from Duelists. She challenges Jaden to a "Duel of Despair," in which he replies it will be a "Duel of Hope". At the beginning of the Duel, Alice displays a chilling sense of purpose, sacrificing her cards and Life Points without any hesitation so she can summon her "Doll Chimera." As the Duel progresses, however, Alice's anger and bitterness slowly fades away to Jaden's cheery personality and the honesty of his happiness when he Duels. She starts to realize Dueling is actually fun. After Jaden forces Alice to send all the "Doll Part" monsters in her Deck to the Graveyard, he finally manages to destroy Alice's powerful "Doll Chimera" card. As the moon shines through the clouds, Alice reveals that she is in fact a doll spirit. As a doll in her glass case, she would watch the students Duel each other. In the English anime, Alice tells Jaden that she felt a great deal of anger in between these Duelists. She was finally quelled when Jaden destroyed "Doll Chimera", thus freeing her from its vindictive influence. Upon losing the Duel, Alice turns back into her doll form and thanks Jaden for setting her free. Deck Alice uses a Doll Deck, composed of several "Doll Part" monsters. Alice's Deck focuses around summoning all four different copies of her "Doll Part" monsters and "Alice the Wandering Doll," so that she can activate her "Marionette Burial" Spell Card. Alice's Deck also includes several Normal Monster support cards, like "Dark Factory of Mass Production" and "Soul Resurrection," both of which help recover any "Doll Part" monsters that have been destroyed. As the number of "Doll Part" copies in her Graveyard increase, her "Doll Chimera" monster grows more powerful. "Doll Chimera" can be revived from the Graveyard by sending two "Doll Part" monsters from the Deck to the Graveyard (this reinforces Alice's belief that all things in life are "disposable"). Alice also has a back-up strategy in case her "Doll Chimera" is destroyed, which is the summoning of her "Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll." Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters